Recuerdos del futuro pasado
by Yatten-Kitsune
Summary: SPOILERS DÍAS DEl FUTURO PASADO. LOMY [Slash] Algunas escenas que debieron haber sido y algunas escenas que en la película no se muestran.


**Fic de**: Yatten Katsuya Kaiba

**Idea original de**: Yatten Katsuya Kaiba

**Disclaimer**: Los personajes de X-men no son míos… sino que pertenecen a Marvel y a sus respectivos socios… este es un trabajo hecho de fan para fans… sin fines de lucro…

**Aviso:** SPOILER DE DÍAS DE UN FUTURO PASADO. Contiene slash/yaoi, si no te gusta no lo leas..

**Notas de Autor:**Ahora para las personas que van a leerlo, algunos diálogos se encuentran alterados para mi conveniencia, pero si has visto la película te darás cuenta que por ahí iba la cosa

**Dedicado: **A las personas que me aguantan con mis taldos ñoños.

**Nombre: _Recuerdos de un futuro Pasado._**

Xavier estaba frente a él, en su silla de ruedas, con la punta de sus dedos a punto de tocarle la sien y adentrarse en su mente, en su futuro. Cuando lo hizo, Logan, cerró los ojos y mostró parte de los días venideros, de las pérdidas que sufriría.

"Tu pobre…" Cuando abrió los ojos, el joven Charles estaba con los suyos llenos de lágrimas. "Pobre ser humano, ya no quiero ver más tu dolor" le dijo y el sonrió, sonrió porque las memorias sólo eran una pincelada de lo que había sufrido, Jean, la muerte de la pelirroja no era nada en comparación con la muerte de él.

"Por favor, sigue viendo, sigue buscando tu futuro"

Cuando se adentró de nueva cuenta en la mente de logan, lo primero que vio fueron unos ojos rojos sobre negro y una sonrisa cálida.

Vio la primera vez que le había visto, tantos años atrás en la mansión – o eran años en el futuro? – entrando tímidamente por la puerta, acompañado por Tormenta. Apenas era un niño de unos 19 años, pero un niño que sabía defenderse de las malas palabras de sus supuestos compañeros; sabía reponerse de las caídas y definitivamente sabía cómo pelear. Que después del primer ataque a la mansión había llamado aún más la atención de él.

La primera vez que probó sus labios, que escuchó su nombre ser suspirada por el otro en un arranque de querer librarse de toda la adrenalina de ése día.

"No es algo que tu tengas que ver"

Vio cómo el "niño" maduraba y los días se hacían más oscuros, hasta que aquella fatídica noche llegó. Los nuevos centinelas llevaban meses atacando, disminuyendo considerablemente la población mutante y humana. Era la cuarta vez que atacaban el colegio y ya no quedaban muchos profesores que podrían defender a los niños que aún estaban ahí, que habían sobrevivido los otros ataques.

Logan corrió con el grupo de niños – no más de 20 – y con Remy hacia la zona de evacuación, donde saldrían en otro lugar. Pero esta vez los centinelas eran más rápidos, eran más fuertes, resistían más.

"No creo que lo logremos, cher" Dijo el cajun cargando a un niño sobre su hombro.

"De qué hablas? Podemos lograrlo" en eso un montón de escombros cayó sobre el pasadizo que iban avanzando, separándolo a ambos y dejando sólo un espacio pequeño. "Estás bien?"

"Sí!" gritó tosiendo debido al polvo. Cuando éste hubo bajado vio la apertura que había quedado "Logan!" gritó llamando la atención de éste quien intentaba de apoco sacar los escombros. "Creo que puedo pasar a Kevin por ahí" Con cuidado tomó al niño inconsciente que estaba sobre su hombro y lo pasó por el agujero, al otro lado Logan lo recibió, cuando estuvo seguro, junto a los otros niños, volvió a temblar y a caer más escombros sobre el lugar. "Creo que no podré pasar"

"De qué hablas, claro que puedes pasar, sólo aguanta ahí, sacaré esto al tiro!"

"Cher, creo que Remy sería más útil si pudiese crearle más tiempo a ustedes para que escapen"

"No, Remy! Debe haber otra forma de que pases" A lo lejos el sonido metálico de los centinelas hizo eco por el pasadizo. Logan detuvo sus esfuerzos por remover las piedras que lo bloqueaban del cajún. "Remy…" susurró empuñando sus manos.

"No podría ser de otra forma, cher" silencio entre ambos, los niños observaban con miedo a su profesor. "je t'aime, Logan"

"Y yo a ti, cajún. Ten cuidado"

"Lo tendré" sintió los pasos de Remy alejarse a cada segundo. Estuvo ahí frente a esa pared de escombros unos cuantos segundos antes de dar media vuelta, tomar al niño inconsciente y correr hacia la salida.

Vio desde lo lejos cómo cinco centinelas explotaban bajo una nube de color fucsia, pero uno de ellos, uno que fue más rápido que el resto, logró lanzar su fuego letal antes de desaparecer bajo la nube fucsia.

Había sido la última vez que había llorado.

Charles le miraba incrédulo, qué tanto había pasado éste hombre? Cómo podía seguir viviendo con tanto dolor en su ser. Pero logan le sonreía, a pesar de todo le sonreía, con lágrimas en los ojos, pero era capaz de sonreír.

"Sigue buscando" finalmente dio con su yo futuro…

-.

"Como pudiste ver, no todo ha sido malo" sonrió al recordarlo "Cuando esto termine, por favor búscanos, Storm, Jean, Scott, Gambit… ellos se merecen tu segunda oportunidad."

"Haré lo que pueda"

-.

Cuando despertó esa mañana – o tarde ya – no se sorprendió de encontrarse solo y desnudo en una cama, era algo a lo que se había acostumbrado a lo largo de sus años, pero sí el verse rodeado de tanta luz, de un ambiente tan cálido como su pieza en la mansión. Abrió la puerta y se encontró a Bobby tomado de la mano con Rogue – a quien había perdido tanto tiempo atrás -.

"Logan, te quedaste dormido, amigo" le dijo Bestia mientras pasaba al lado suyo del corredor.

Así que había funcionado, habían evitado la producción de centinelas y ahora todo estaba bien.

Cuando bajó la escalera lo último que se esperaba encontrar era a Jean en la puerta de la oficina del profesor.

"Jean?" su voz titubeó "Estas viva, Jean?" levantó su mano para ver si era de verdad y no otra de sus ilusiones, pero antes que sus dedos tocaran el vestido rojo que estaba usando otra mano interceptó la suya y la sujetó con fuerza.

"Qué crees que estás haciendo?" preguntó Scott. Logan los miró sorprendido.

"Bueno, creo que algunas cosas nunca cambian."

"Nope" dijo Jean.

"El profesor?"

"Está adentro" respondió la pelirroja antes de tomar la mano del más joven e irse con él.

Logan se adentró y saludó al profesor.

"Hay algunas cosas que han cambiado" dijo Logan.

"Hay personas que merecen ser felices" el profesor cambió su mirada más atrás que Logan. Se dio vuelta de a poco y su corazón casi se detiene al verlo ahí, caminando tranquilo por el pasillo, con una gran cantidad de papeles bajo su brazo mascullando algo sobre los alumnos. Cuando sus ojos se cruzaron, él le sonrió.

"Hey, Cher! Al fin despierto?" Le preguntó caminando hacia él, Logan asintió un poco ido. Remy se veía espectacular con su suéter negro y esos pantalones apretados. "Listo para esta noche?" Logan volvió a asentir, sin poder creerlo todavía. "d'accord, deja que Remy termine de revisar esto y nos vamos" pasó por su lado para dirigirse a su cuarto.

"Esperaba una respuesta más efusiva" Dijo Charles con una sonrisa. Logan pareció salir de su estupor

"Estamos…?"

"Juntos? Sí, hace un par de años ya…" Su sonrisa se incrementó cuando Logan salió a paso apresurado a la siga del cajún. Lo alcanzó apenas iba entrando a su cuarto, el cuarto que compartía con él.

Se acercó a él, colocó una mano sobre su hombro y cuando Remy se estaba dando vuelta, Logan lo tomó para besarle los labios. Besarle como hace muchos años que no lo hacía. Un Beso con sabor a "te extraño".

Cuando se separaron sólo una sonrisa obtuvo del otro, mientras su mano acariciaba su viejo rostro.

"Qué es lo que quería el Profesor?" Preguntó sin soltar al otro, acercándose más a él.

"Lo que quería puede esperar" gruñó antes de tomar sus labios nuevamente y abrazarlo por la cintura "igual que esos exámenes" Remy sonrió antes de responder con fervor. Con un fuerte golpe cerraron la puerta para que nadie los molestara.

Y mientras saboreaba esa piel y se deleitaba con sus gemidos Logan pensaba que todo había valido la pena. Sí, todo había salido bien, sí, definitivamente podría acostumbrarse a esta realidad.

-.

Espero que les guste, mientras veía la película no podía dejar de pensar en ellos y qué es lo que – según yo – había pasado, iba a incluir la parte de "pensamientos felices" de Logan, pero creo que eso lo dejaré para otro momento.

Muchas gracias por leer!.


End file.
